carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Shshhshs
Luntik fell from the moon, and recognized many of the inhabitants of this forest, once happened what the fucking event on the birthday of Lunar fucker happened .. -Wake up, Luntik! Luntik heard Mila's gentle voice, his eyes were closed, and he did not even want to open them. He seemed to fall into the void, for him, Mila meant something more than just a friend .. But the Lunar guest took a deep breath and still opened his eyes and saw her .. The insects, even the caterpillars, are beautiful on the planet earth, even though they are complete transvestites .. By the way, let me tell you why they became them? Strange, I constantly speak to myself in my thoughts. Well, when the caterpillars ate grass they saw a butterfly, her name was Elina. And the wupsen said: -I so want to become a butterfly! Ha ha ha ha ha! -What are you laughing at? -Yes you never become a butterfly because you are not beautiful !! Ha ha ha - Fuck you! Said a baby. From then on, the caterpillars began to dye and put on a skirt. Yeah.. Stop, something I’ve talked about ... Sometimes it’s useful to talk too long. I don’t know, but I started talking to myself very often and don’t listen to what my friends were saying. It seems to me that my thoughts are more interesting than them, probably this is a delusion, my very same .. -So let's go? -What?! I did not know what to answer her, but still said yes, let's go. -How good! -At 8:30 in the clearing. -Em .. Good, Mila! Mila closed the door. I don’t remember what she wanted, but still I ate, and went to our clearing .. On the way I met Kuzya, who was fucking grass. - Kuzya, are you fucked? -Oh.. Kuzya blushed, but still changed the subject. -Are you going there? -Woo-where ?! Ha ha! -To football! -Sense? -We play against adults! -Oh, I see.. -Cunt, let's go faster. I said nothing. And I thought what Kuzya ... - Here we come! The game started .. I scored 2 goals, and when I wanted to score the decisive goal already, I missed. The ball flew into the bushes, ita .. -Who will look for a ball ?! -Give rock, scissors and paper? Mila said. -Let's! I lost .. In the adult team, Corney also lost. -So go look !! I hit Kuzya, I don’t know why .. I don’t know why ... - He has blood! Blood!! Mila shouted. I ran, ran to where my eyes looked ... I sat on a stone and cried ... Then I heard Korney. -Luntik, what have you done ?! -I... - Nothing, only Mila and I saw this incident .. - Mila is depressed, but I can tell you everything! -Do not tell me!! -Well, then fulfill one request .. -What? Which one? Korney smiled and said: -I want you! - Fuck you! The fucker is old. I ran along the road and met a little bee. -Puppy! * To be continued *